A Work Of Art
by That Bitch With Crayons
Summary: Kagome comes home where Inuyasha is waiting for her, but not in the common way. Fear, Gore, and Madness galore.


AN: I own nothing. A word of caution. If you are faint of heart, or get sick with gore, don't read this.

Kagome stepped into her house after a long day of work. Her boss Sesshomaru had been a complete ass, the office lecher Miroku had chose today of all days to try to get a feel, and worst of all, her best friend Sango was home sick. She was an accountant for Taisho Industries, a high class business that dealt with foreign affairs of all kinds, ranging from movies, to politics, to drugs on the occasion. She was the one who kept track of all the numbers, making sure they added up, and that no one was trying to gyp them. Usually she had Sango's help, but today she was sick, so Kagome was on her own. So, naturally, she messed up. A lot. Sesshomaru got on her ass about it, and she got mad. Now here she was, sitting on her couch, absentmindedly petting her cat, and contemplating a night alone.

For Inuyasha, however, this night was to be much different. He was a killer by nature, and damn did he enjoy it. He thought of himself as the next Ted Bundy, leaving his victims creatively strewn at the scene of the crime. Never had he been stupid enough to leave evidence that could lead the police back to him. Tonight, he had found quite the person to enjoy. She was a young woman, successful in nature, who was very strong. She would be the perfect hunt. The thrill of killing her would send him over the edge, which was the thing he enjoyed most about it all. Inuyasha gazed at her through her living room window, watching her contentedly pet her cat, staring into empty space. She was beautiful, but that wasn't what he looked for. He looked for strength, determination, someone that would fight back. So he took the first step of his well thought out plan, and shut down her electricity.

Kagome's head snapped up as her lights shut off. Something wasn't right. There wasn't any storms raging at the moment that would cause a blackout, and her household electricity had just been checked the previous day. Her cat jumped off her lap, and ran. That also told her something was wrong. A quick tapping on her back door alerted her to the danger close at hand. Slowly she walked up to the door, eyes open, and waiting for something to jump out at her.

Inuyasha watched his prey. She seemed so calm and collected. Bun on the inside? She was crazy with fear. Her steps were hesitant, her breathing was quick, and her eyes darted around, looking for him, even if she didn't know he was what she was looking for. Being the individual he was, Inuyasha decided to give her a few more moments of false security before his grand moment. So he climbed up into her bedroom, sat on her bed, and waited for his finale.

Kagome was freaking out. First, her electricity shut off. Then, she hears a knocking at her backdoor. If this wasn't something straight out of a movie, then she didn't know what was. She decided to go to bed and wait out the outage, rather than get scared anymore. First, she had to find her cat. The fat feline was lounging on her couch like he owned the place, just begging to be pet. Kagome picked him up, and put him in his carrier. He liked to try to escape during the night, and she took no chances. After putting her cat to bed, she proceeded up to her room.

The entire way up the stairs, Kagome felt strange. She had a hunch something bad was about to happen, and she was waltzing right into it. This shook her to the core. Tonight, of all nights, she had to get a premonition? Either way, she was too tired to deal with that crap tonight. She arrived at her bedroom and opened her door, only to be greeted by something that damn near stopped her heart. A gunshot.

Inuyasha heard his delicious prey approaching her room, so he readied his gun. By point blank surprise shooting her, he could catch her off guard. As soon as the door opened, he took aim and fired, making an excellent shot right to her shoulder. Naturally she crumpled to the ground immediately, more shocked than anything. This gave him a space of time to take care of her. Gently, he picked her up, and placed her on her bed. The shoulder wound had only been a graze, so he didn't have to worry about that. He pulled out a length of rope,and tied the girl to her bed. She was just beginning to stir.

Kagome awoke to the sound of rope scraping together. The last thing she remembered was walking in her door, then nothing. She then realized something rather unsettling. She was tied to her bed with no way out. Rather than scream and struggle, she thought for a moment, how she could get out of this. First off, she needed to find the one who tied her down in the first place. Before she could open her eyes though, she felt a curious sensation coming from her shoulder. Not pain, so much as an odd feeling. When the feeling stopped, Kagome opened her eyes, and cried out in horror. In her room, there was a man standing across from her. He seemed to appear nice enough, not grungy or anything. However, the thing that made Kagome cry out, was the fact he was painting her wall. Not just with any paint either. He was using her blood. Her blood. The man turned and smiled.

"Good evening m'dear. I was wondering when you would wake up."

Fantastic! The girl was awake. Now she could appreciate his handy work on her wall. He was painting a picture of a child. It was, albeit hard with only one color, coming out quite well. She, however, did not seem to think so. The look of sheer horror on her face said it all. This is what pissed Inuyasha off the most. Nobody could appreciate any form of art anymore. In a rage, he pulled out his handy hunting knife, and stabbed the girl in the arm. She screamed, of course. They all do. He let the sweet sound soak into his skin as he pulled the knife out. Oh this would be fun.

The flashed in front of Kagome's eyes, brilliant and white. Repeatedly he stabbed and stabbed her, forcing cries of mercy. Somebody out there was looking out for her, because the pain began to subside, and her conscience self disappeared into the back of her mind. She could no longer withstand it. Inuyasha, however, was having the time of his life. Never did he feel more alive than when someone else in front of him was dying. Sadly, this girl, though tough, did not last as long as he would have liked. Two hours in, and she was already dead. With a pathetic sigh, Inuyasha decided what to do with the body. He decided to go for the macabre girl did live on a shrine, after all. Why not be especially gracious?

He trekked out to her tool shed, and pulled out two long pieces of wood. He hammered them together in the shape of an odd cross, like that of a scarecrow. After dragging it out to the center of the shrine, he raised it in the ground so it stood erect. Perfect, he thought. Now all he had to do was get the girl on the bars.

30 minutes of frustration later, Kagome hung from the wooden bars, like a scarecrow in a field. Something was still missing. Something was not quite right about it all. Inuyasha pondered this, and came to a thrilling conclusion. Her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes she had. Inuyasha unsheathed his handy hunting knife, and picked each bright orb out, leaving them for the birds. Now she was perfect.

Inuyasha sat in a tree, observing the meager funeral that went on below him. The girl Kagome had been discovered a the next morning after his beauteous art was finished. The whole neighborhood was shocked and horrified, according to the news. This, however, was complete bullshit. Nobody really cared. So now Inuyasha sat, watching her closed casket funeral, with some interest. Some of her coworkers showed up, with maybe a tear to spare. Flowers were tossed about into the wind. Nothing special, really. He had attended grander.

After the last person had left, just before the casket was to be put in the ground, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. As he approached the casket, his mind was blank. No thought, no contemplation, nothing. After a few feet of walking, Inuyasha stepped up to the casket. He spoke one simple sentence and then left.

"Sweet dreams, m'dear. See you in hell."


End file.
